Kiss it Better
by Soofi Mtz
Summary: And she cried, "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault, love, You didn't know, you didn't know." Danny x Sam song-fic for the song Kiss it Better by He is We


**Hi guys! what's up? I'm posting this new song-fix, I know I should update my other stories instead of making this one-shots but I promise I'll update soon enough.**

**I recommend you hear this fic listening to Kiss it better by He is We ****because this story is based on the song.**

**The song ****_Kiss it Better _****belongs to He is We just as Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

**Kiss it Better**

His jet black hair was covering his eyes. The orange prison robes made him look somewhat like his father, except he wasn't half as jolly, half as innocent.  
**  
**

He faced the wall so no one could see him cry. Not that it mattered much now, it was all lost, he was lost since the day he lost _her._  
_**  
**_

Then the flashback started agin, feeling so real he could basically smell the cold winter air.

Sam. She was always there for him and he wished he was there for her that day but there was a ghost attack and he left her to save the town once agin, twelve years after the asteroid. He had recently married the owner of the violet gaze that drove him crazy.

As one of her last actions Sam handed him a paper she had on the pocket, he read it and his heart fell, Sam was pregnant.

She wanted Danny to be happy and she wanted him to know she didn't blame him for anything, he was everything for her, she needed him to be happy.

She looked really pale, her black hair made her look white as snow.  
_**  
**_

She still felt electricity when his warm lips touched her cheek, her feelings were the same they were that day at the hill, if not stronger.  
****

**_"_**I promise everything will be ok"

He felt guilty for lying at her of all people. He knew she wasn't going to be alright and so did she, she was always strong and she was planning to stay with Danny to enjoy her last moments.

* * *

Danny was wearing a black tux as he cried his heart out at Sam's funeral when Valerie walked up to him.

"Danny, we found him" said the police chief, Valerie Foley. Danny looked up at her and she took him to the police station to question the criminal.

* * *

He still had the gun he saw on the ground the day Sam... died.

He looked at the man, he was only some years older than he was.

Danny looked at him, the moment their eyes met his turned green. He felt so much hate towards that man, he was ready to make him go through the same he was going through, but that was impossible, no one could ever understand what was happening to him.

He and Sam were going to be a family. They were going to grow old together. No one could understand it as well as him.

He noticed the gun,

He felt its metal through his fingers and he took it out.

Then the coward dared to beg for forgiveness. He could never forgive something like that.  
And his rage grew inside.

"Please I had no idea it was your girlfriend Mr. Phantom" said the man.

"It's ok... you can continue with your life... as a ghost!"  
_  
_

* * *

As he pulled the trigger he closed his eyes only to picture Sam lying on the ground bleeding.  
**  
**

Everyday Jazz came to talk to him, he would never say much. His parents came once a week and Tucker only on holidays, he was the mayor so he didn't have much free time.  
_**  
**_

Hours after shooting him he realized that was what Dan would've done, he wasn't Danny when he did it he was consumed by hate he was acting like Vlad.  
Every day he remembered things about her which made his heart ache by the thought of never eating her vegan food agin, hearing her laugh...

The room's temperature fell down and he felt the cold breath down his through, followed by the electric shock he got each time he used his powers.

Then she appeared, she had black hair and pale purple skin her silhouette surrounded by a purple glow. She looked at the Halfa with a small grin and little ectoplasmic tears in her violet eyes.

"Danny" she said so silently it sounded like a whisper.

"Sam" said Danny standing up and wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"We missed you" said Sam as she hugged him.

He looked at her before he noticed a little ghost boy next to Sam. He was around two years old and had white hair with violet eyes.

The next day they found Danny dead because of trying to do a full transformation, people thought he had gone crazy and thought he did it trying to fight a ghost but he really did it when he realised that as a human he wouldn't be able to be with Sam, and he had been without her for long enough already.


End file.
